voktopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kristavo Vokto
Kristavo Rafelo Vokto (December 6, 1961 - December 3, 2012) is an author and politicial reformer, best known as the first Chancellor of Terrakristovia. Since nominated Chancellor after the January 6, 1995 Vote of No Confidence ejecting acting President Rikardo Kallem, Vokto has twice been reelected to serve six-year terms as Chancellor, making him the second-longest acting head of state of former Esperia, just behind first Esperian President Eugene Lanti (17 years to Lanti's 20 years). He is the only head of state to have died while in office. Background Early Life According to college enrollment documents, Vokto is believed to have been raised somewhere in Lido Province. He has never made public mention of parents, and his family relations are unknown. This, with the fact that Vokto has been shown in Interregnum to act uncharacteristically empathetic towards the orphan girl Elisia, and has included reform of orphanariums as a priority of his Legacy Reforms, has caused some to call into question whether Vokto is an orphan. Early accounts of his life are believed to be written in his memoirs, The Life of the Mind, however its contents are only known by Cezaro Gisanto. Corvinus College ' ' ' Much of what is known about Kristavo Vokto's life before professional politics begins with his time at Corvinus College. Vokto enrolled in Corvinus College (referred to as "Corvinus University" in most of the RPs, although Vokto did not attend Corvinus' Professional School) in 1980. He used money working as a Green Star Party office assistant to pay his way through his studies. While in school his education centered around the political sciences. Around this time is when Vokto's earliest theses on political theory originate. As his time progressed at Corvinus, Vokto began writing these theses out of class, seemingly for his own enjoyment. The development of Vokto's ideology at this stage in his life is unclear. No record exists of Vokto's involvement in student organizations or political functions. Accounts from former classmates describe Vokto as reclusive, and do not draw much conclusion. The nature of his early ideals can only be gathered from what sparse writings exist from this time. During Vokto's time studying at Corvinus, President Emilio Tutini was in office. Some writings seeming to include praise for Tutini's policies suggest Vokto was supportive of Tutini. It cannot be determined to what extent Vokto supported the platform Esperanto Congress Party (Tutini's affiliation), as Vokto worked for a Green Star Party office immediately before enrolling in Corvinus. '''National Capitol in Zamenhof ' Shortly after graduation, Kristavo Vokto moved to Zamenhof, where he took up a job editing the language of legislation for national Congress. He demonstrated a strong aptitude for the written language, and knowlege of the law. It is known he continued to write essays on political theory. During this time, Vokto began archiving his own writings, giving academics today a vast understanding of Vokto's ideas, compared to the obscurity of his college years. Sometime late into the first term of Rikardo Kallem (1985-1990), Vokto's writings became significantly more critical. Vokto took particularly staunch stances against Constitutionalism, the consolidation of monopolies, corruption, partisan politics, the underfunding of public institutions, and what he saw as the gradual encroachment of private corporations into individual's lives. Virtue in Politics ''and the March to Zamenhof' The last issue seemed to become more prominent in Kristavo's writings early in Rikardo Kallem's second term (1990-1995), when Kallem signed into law a 1990 expansion of a law penned by Alobar Alesti in 1954 allowing shipping companies to keep paramilitaristic forces to protect their property at sea. This is interpreted as a reaction to the Uranium Wars, which left the Esperian economy crippled as Pretorania and Proloteriat's naval conflicts made maritime enterprise impossible. Kallem's expansion allowed inland companies to do the same.It was during this time Vokto began distributing his essays anonymously, earning him an underground reputation in Zamenhof. In 1992, Kallem passed a bill granting banks who held delinquent mortgages to directly convert them to interested business developers at their discretion. Vokto and other contemporaries warned of the potential for abuse, arguing the bill essentially granted private corporations the right of Eminent Domain. In June 1994, a well-publicized incident in which an indebted farming family and their supporters refused to vacate the family ranch in Kente caused agents acting under the Empire Fruit Company to enter the property to forcefully remove the family. The scene turned violent, and the reposessors shot indiscriminately at the protestors. The incident, called the Kente Ranch Massacre, left 18 slain. Almost immediately, Vokto resigned from his job. Seeking refuge in Refalka, Vokto met with leaders of the Antokum Incident, including Cezaro Gisanto. He spent three weeks in Refalka, writing the culmination of all his political beliefs, and titled it "Virtue in Politics." After presenting it to Gisanto, and the rest of the Antokum unionists and their followers, the group became polarized on their opinion of Vokto and his ideas. Urgency called Antokum leaders to different parts of the country without answering the Vokto question. Cezaro Gisanto however was the one among the generals to fully embrace Vokto's ideology. At the end of three weeks, Vokto and Gisanto went separate ways. Vokto took a direct boat to Zamenhof, and began to pressure congressmen to eject Rikardo Kallem. Meanwhile, Gisanto and the rest of the generals marched from different points on the map towards Zamenhof. By Decebmer 1994, it was clear Gisanto would be the first to reach Zamenhof. There, he planned on facing opposition from the Zamenhof Militia. On January 6, 1995, just as Gisanto's force reached Zamenhof, the Esperian Congress voted overwhelmingly to eject Rikardo Kallem in a Vote of No Confidence. The Esperian state, Constitution, and legislature were dissolved and replaced by a new government (retained by many of the same officials) that was to follow the principals of Virtue in Politics. The work in effect became the provisional government's de facto ideology book. Chancellorship During Vokto's establishment of the Kristovian state (the name for the ideology morphed into the name of the state), many reforms took place (See main article -Voktoism). ''Arguably the most notable among them were the Millenium Reforms, the Martial Autonomy Doctrine, and the Legacy Reforms. He abolished the provisional status of the government in 2000, announcing elections despite the Bloc Quota unfulfilled. Votko has ran in two reelections, one in 2001 and another in 2007. In ''Interregnum, Cezaro reveals to Kristavo that these elections were fixed in his favor, although he nor any other character knows just to the extent Vokto was aided, or whether he would have won majorities in fair circumstances. Personal Life Througout the series, Kristavo is shown to be characteristically reclusive. He does not cope well in conversations outside his narrow interest in politics, and it is repeatedly stated he does not make eye contact while speaking. As such, it has been speculated by Ianto that Vokto is autistic. This is not known, and Vokto has not been formally diagnosed with any neurological disorder, possibly due to the regressive attitude towards behavioral medicine (and behavioral conditions in general) in Terrakristovia. Vokto keeps no casual friendships outside of his friendship with Cezaro Gisanto. He has no wife and although he has raised no children, a main plot point in Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd ''is centered around whether Dorsolato Prefrocorte is Vokto's illegitimate child. Kristavo dies by the end of ''Interregnum, ''before Prefrocorte is introduced, so is unable to comment. In ''Interregnum, ''Vokto expressly regrets not having fathered children. Later in the same RP, on his death bed, Vokto's dream incorporates a memory from Corvinus College, in which his girlfriend Sofia ends their relationship. Nothing else is ever revealed about Vokto's romantic life, or lack thereof. In the ending post of ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''Vokto learns of his diagnosis of pancreatic cancer. Over the course of four months (spanning late into ''Interregnum's ''plotline), Vokto secretly receives treatment, including chemotherapy, until he finally shaves his thinning hair and states his condition in a press announcement. On December 3, 2012, Kristavo Vokto succumbs to his illness and dies. Relationship to Other Characters 'Cezaro Gisanto' Cezaro Gisanto is Kristavo's greatest and only companion. At the beginning of ''Left and Right We March, ''Kristavo laughs and jokes with Gisanto, along with the opening post of ''Of Vice and Virtue. ''Kristavo pokes fun at Cezaro numerous times for his weight. Although frusterated at Cezaro conducting himself "unvirtuously," Kristavo rarely clashes with Cezaro. The ideological difference which most divides Kristavo and Cezaro is militarism. In ''Left and Right We March, ''Vokto begins to think contemptuously towards Cezaro when Cezaro urges the USCR delegates to mobilize for military action in the Telibi Civil War. 'Cavan Lingad' In ''Of Vice and Virtue, ''Vokto is shown to have some sort of admiration for Lingad, the Makaivellian head of state, and in turn Lingad shows admiration for Vokto. The feelings Vokto has for Lingad are suggested to be paternalistic, which is important noting Vokto is childless. Lingad is personally hurt when Vokto refuses a Helios Core, which Vokto has some reservations about its safety and untestedness. Later, in ''Interragnum, '' Lingad tries, and fails, to meet with Vokto on his death bed. Instead, he gives a package to Anja Pilnik to be delivered to Kristavo, although Kristavo dies before he is able to receive it. 'Anja Pilnik' Anja is the secretary of Kristavo Vokto. Besides Cezaro, Anja has the most communication with Kristavo, and thus knows him very well. She tends to have a favorable attitude towards Kristavo. 'Gregoro Soros' Gregoro Soros is the main political rival of Kristavo Vokto, beginning in ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown. ''He leads an underground opposition group against Vokto. His disgust for Vokto expands beyond the political realm, as Soros is often very personally insulting of Kristavo, even in death. 'Dorso Preko' Dorsolato Prefrocorte claims to be the illegitimate son of Kristavo Vokto, beginning in ''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd. ''Later into the RP, Cezaro Gisanto confirms this, claiming having found writing in Kristavo's memoirs in support of Prefrocorte's claim. Appearances Kristavo Vokto appears in all USCR RP's before ''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd and Democracy by Contrition. The enumerated list of RPs Vokto appears in, chronologically ordered, is as follows: *''Left and Right We March'' *''Of Vice and Virtue'' *''Meeting in Workergrad'' *''Battle for the Mistakean Crown'' *''Interregnum''